1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of managing medias and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A recent trend in electronic devices, e.g., computers, mobile phones, digital photo frames, and electronic readers (e-reader) is to increase functionalities of the electronic devices by adding additional functions.
One such function added to the electronic devices is to send and receive email. Usually, if a user sends a greeting electronic card (e-card) for a receiver's birthday or holiday, it is expected that the e-card can be received by the receiver on the receiver's birthday or holiday. Nowadays, the electronic devices enable the user to select a particular date in the future to send the email to the receiver's electronic device. The receiver's electronic device notifies the receiver one time when the new email is received. However, if the receiver pays no attention to the email when they receive it, the receiver will not read the email in time.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic device and a method to overcome the above-identified deficiencies.